Oh Bloody Hell Literally
by DiStUrBmE12
Summary: Mica,a half light demon and half dark angel,meets another half demon named Teal.Full summery in storyRated T for language and blood.


My Inuyasha RPG with my friend.Enjoy. Mica:My character,Teal:My friend's character

**_Oh Bloody Hell!Literally._**

**_Chapter One:_** _Mica :Demon of Light,Angel of Darkness_

Teal walked down a quiet road towards her destination. She was bored out of her mind and started to hum a song without noticing it. As Teal was humming she didn't seem to notice a shadow in the trees. It watched her with great interest. She walked and walked and suddenly heard a rustle near by. Instantly she turned around to look where the sound came from, but as she didn't see anything, Teal decided to carry on. She wanted to reach her destination before dark. The rustling continued. Suddenly while Teal was walking, a girl fell out of the tree in front of her. "ow" The girl murmured and stood up while brushing her self off. Teal jumped backwards in surprise and after she realized it was girl, she said,  
"Are you alright?" She could now guess that the rustling had come from the girl who had probably been hiding on a branch. "Um yes I'm alright" the girl stated. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just thought you were someone else. "she said looking away. Teal smiled and then after a moment of silence said. "Who're are you looking for? "She was very nosy sometimes and she couldn't help it. She adjusted her backpack straps as she stood in one place. "Someone. I don't know who but all I know is that I'm looking for him. "She said looking up at Teal. "I'm Mica. What's your name?" she asked and held out her hand for Teal to shake it. "Ok..." Teal replied and then smiled, shaking Mica's hand, "I'm Teal. But you can just call me Tea.. Like the hot drink. "She laughed and then asked, "Can I help you search for whoever you are searching for? I mean... I am going somewhere, but it can wait.. Its nothing too important." Teal asked hopefully. She was on her way to her grandmother's house and to the truth, she wasn't all that excited about it. Mica laughed as well "sure you can come. I was getting pretty lonely. "A-awesome!" Teal shouted happily and smiled very widely. "This is so great! Thank you!" She said. "Ok! Lets go!" Mica said as she grabbed Teals hand. They started to run and didn't stop for an hour or 2 until they needed to rest. Teal panted slightly as she sat on the ground and then looked up at her new companion."D'you usually like to run so long distances?" She asked her as she took out a small water bottle out of her bag, watching the water glimmer inside it in an interesting way. "Yeah sometimes. Its good for your heart. But I think that its even better for your soul." Mica said while putting a hand to her chest. "Haha... I believe that. It does feel good to run... But its been ages since I've run this much." Teal answered as she opened the water bottle, taking a gulp of the water. "Do you want some?" She asked as she set the bottle on the rock."Yes I know what you mean and yes I would love some."Mica said as she began to reach for the bottle when suddenly a spear swooshed by(heh heh swoosh D)landing at Mica's feet."Whoa!"she said and looked to her right.There were some villagers coming.All of them looking angry.They were also yelling."DEMON!Begone!" they said as Mica bagan to back up."Come on." she said and grabed Teals hand."AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW CRAP!" Teal shouted as she got up, taking hold of her bag and running away from the 'evil' villagers with Mica."What's up with those morons!" She asked fustrated as they ran into a forest."Im not sure but it seems like it has to do with me being a demon."Mica said as they continued to run."Haha... Might be.. But still! How rude!" Teal remarked as they sped through the woods. She almost tripped over a log, but regained her balance just in time.Mica stoped running and jumped into a tree."I think its safe.They've stopped chasing us." mica said jumping back down.Mica looked around and had an anime sweat drop."Um... I don't exactly know eheheheh...um lets just uh...keep walking in...((thinks for a second))...That derection!" she said pointing and laughing nervously."That's... nice..." Teal remarked and then sweat dropped even more."We can't go over there! Its-its not safe over there, you know? See all the bones... And the cliff... And that ugly looking rat?" She said as she tried to convince Mica not to head that direction."Aw...Ok."Mica said while skipping in the opposite derection.She stopped and faced Teal."But if we can't go that way then where should we go?" she asked with a lost puppy kinda face."That-a-way!" Teal pointed at a lighter part of the woods.  
"It looks MUCH safer." She declared as she took a step towards the other direction."OK!" Mica shouted and started to walk in that derection but stopped and started to sniff the air."I smell something," she said "and its close by.""Really?" Teal asked as she watched Mica sniff the air. She couldn't sense or smell anything special near by."Should we go and check out what it is?" She asked her."YEAH!"Mica said while jumping up and down."New ppl new ppl new ppl!"she then started to run(agian)but stopped and waited patiantly for Teal to catch up."Hehe. Thanks." Teal remarked dryly as she caught up with Mica."Hmmmm... new people, huh? Great!" She smiled."yeahyeahyeahyeah!" mica replied nodding quickly."There are six of them."She said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Ok!There you have it!The first chapter is done and in the next one Mica and Teal meet a certain hanyou and his friends. : D

Well toodles


End file.
